Izbet y Piccolo 12 Aventura en el Inframundo
by Izbet46
Summary: En el infierno, Izbet descubre a Piccolo haciendo el amor con otra mujer, lo que la hace ocultarse de él, para empeorar la situación la mitad demonio es raptada por un misterioso personaje.


**AVENTURA EN EL INFRAMUNDO**

En el infierno Izbet busca a Piccolo, salió a hacer una ronda solo pero se ha demorado mucho, llega a un sector donde escucha sonidos inconfundibles, se ríe para sí, otra pareja haciendo el amor, se va a retirar cuando siente en ese mismo lugar el ki débil del namekuseijin, busca hasta que lo ve con otra mujer, ambos desnudos, ella saltando sobre él, gimiendo a todo pulmón.

Izbet: NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE - aparece sus alas negras, y se va volando.

Ahora que lo piensa, durante meses Piccolo ha estado raro, a veces volvía muy tarde de la vigilancia cuando iba solo, al preguntarle nunca sabía explicar porque se había demorado dos horas más de lo normal, y tenía un olor distinto... es la misma mujer que vio cuando iban juntos a hacer las rondas, alta, piel muy clara, pelo café largo hasta los tobillos, varias veces ella los miraba de forma extraña, incluso se lo comentó al namekuseijin, quien no le dio mayor importancia. En ese momento todo le cuadra, ÉL TIENE UNA AMANTE.

Baja cerca de la laguna de sangre, atrás de ella llega el namekuseijin agitado, solo tiene puestos los pantalones.

Piccolo: No es lo que piensas...

Izbet: No me salgas con esa, no soy idiota, sé perfectamente lo que vi - lo mira con odio.

Piccolo: Debes creerme... no es...

Izbet: ¡ACASO NO TE VI HACIENDO EL AMOR CON OTRA MUJER...! - sus alas se despliegan agresivamente - Nada nos ata, si te enamoraste de nuevo, con que me hubieras dicho... yo no me interpondré... ¿Por qué tuviste que engañarme de esa manera?

Piccolo: No estoy enamorado de ella... ni siquiera la c...

Izbet: ¿Entonces es solo por calentura...? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Piccolo: Deja explicarte que pasó...

Izbet: No quiero que me hables de nuevo, no me busques - lo mira conteniendo las lágrimas - PREFERIRÍA NO HABER RECUPERADO LA VISTA, PARA NO HABERTE VISTO ASÍ - se mueve tan rápido que desaparece de la vista del namekuseijin, al mismo tiempo que esconde su presencia.

Piccolo: ¡IZBET! - su ki explota formando un gran cráter.

La busca por todos lados, mientras ella camina sin rumbo fijo, va tan distraída que no se da cuenta de nada, trata de no llorar, pero igual se le escapan algunas lágrimas rebeldes, choca con un hombre tan alto como Piccolo, pelo blanco corto, ojos y piel oscura, de mediana edad.

Desconocido: ¿Está bien?

Izbet: Sí, disculpe, no me fije por donde iba.

Desconocido: ¿Le pasa algo?

Izbet: Nada importante.

Desconocido: Si quiere hablar tengo tiempo.

Izbet: No es necesario, prefiero estar sola.

Desconocido: Como quiera dama, si cambia de parecer estoy quedándome un tiempo en esa cueva, por si necesita conversar, o ayuda.

Izbet: Gracias.

Cuando por fin se sienta, luego de horas de caminar, frente a ella aparece la mujer del cabello largo.

Mujer: Hola.

Izbet: ¿Qué quieres? - se contiene para no golpearla, ella no es quién la traiciono sino el namekuseijin, pero las ganas están.

Briseida: Soy Briseida... quería hablar contigo ¿Puedo?

Izbet: ¿Qué quieres?

Briseida: No te molestes con él, te quiere mucho, son muchos años juntos, pero los sentimientos cambian, a pesar de eso no quiere dejarte, aunque ya no te ama.

Izbet: Si es así, lo nuestro termino para siempre.

Briseida: Que bueno que entiendas, quiero estar con él sin tener que ocultarnos, por favor, no lo mantengas a tu lado por egoísmo, déjalo ser feliz conmigo.

Izbet: No tenías que decirme eso para conseguirlo, no pienso seguir con él - la mira sin emociones - no te preocupes, no les haré nada a ninguno de los dos.

Briseida: Gracias, nos amamos de verdad, te lo aseguro. Él tenía miedo a tu reacción.

Izbet: Pensé que me conocía mejor. Por favor déjame sola, y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

La mujer se retira.

A los minutos él logra encontrarla, pero...

Piccolo: Necesitamos hablar.

Izbet: Ya no, esa mujer acaba de conversar conmigo... tu amante.

Piccolo: No es mi amante...

Izbet: Claro que ya no lo será, ahora tú y ella pueden formalizar su relación, lo nuestro terminó, por favor vete.

Piccolo: Pero...

Izbet: Si tú no te vas me voy yo...

Piccolo: Espera - la toma del brazo.

Izbet: con frialdad en la voz - si no me sueltas no respondo de mí.

Piccolo: ¿Me atacarías?

Izbet: No me provoques más - sigue conteniéndose para no llorar - no es necesario seguir conmigo por costumbre - se suelta de la mano del namekuseijin.

Piccolo: ¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?

Izbet: Lo que tú no fuiste capaz.

Piccolo: PERO DÉJAME HABLAR.

Izbet: Entiende que no quiero ni escuchar tu voz. Si me sigues te juro que usare todo mi poder, tal vez no te haga un gran daño, pero te dolerá si te arrancó una pierna, un brazo... o... - mira su entrepierna - solo sigue con tu "nuevo amor", ME DAS ASCO - se aleja caminando lo más rápido que puede de él para que no vea sus lágrimas.

Piccolo: ESPERA - de nuevo ella se esconde, y desaparece su energía, está vez por más que la busca no logra encontrarla, al tercer día decide pedir ayuda a Kaio Shin, que está en la Tierra con Lilith, en casa de Yun y Bet.

Lilith: Qué lindo niño - le revuelve el cabello, éste le devuelve una mirada seria.

Bet: Tiene la misma expresión de su abuelo desde bebé.

Mientras, el dios tiene acomodada a sus pies una perrita que Bet recogió de la calle, estaba preñada, luego de nacer y encontrarles un buen hogar a cada cachorro, no consiguió quien quisiera a la madre por ser adulta y de raza grande, así que se quedó con ella.

Bet: Es una gran guardiana, y muy tierna con mi niño.

Kaio Shin: ¿Cómo se llama?

Bet: ríe antes de contestar - Fifi.

Kaio Shin: Con ese tamaño pensé que sería algo más fiero.

Bet: apunta a su hijo - él le puso el nombre.

Piccolo: Kaio Shin...

Kaio Shin: ¿Quién me llama? - confundido.

Piccolo: Soy Piccolo, necesito que vengas, es por Izbet.

Kaido Shin: Ya voy.

Lilith: ¿Qué pasa?

Kaio Shin: Es tu padre - hacia Yun - algo le pasa a tu madre, debo ir.

Yun: Por favor llévame.

Kaio Shin: No debo ir con nadie vivo al infierno.

Yun: Son mis padres, quiero ayudarlos.

Kaio Shin: Las reglas me lo prohíben.

Lilith: Yo no soy una Kaio, lo llevaré.

Kaio Shin: Tú tampoco debes trasladarlo al infierno.

Lilith: Intenta detenerme - lo mira traviesamente.

Kaio Shin: se rinde - vamos.

Yun: Bet, por favor avísale a tu mamá lo que pasa, que me reemplace en la oficina, no sé cuánto demore.

Bet: Le diré amor, cuídate - se despide de beso con ella.

Yun: dándole un abrazo de su hijo - cuida a mamá, obedécela en todo.

Niño: Sí papá.

Cuando llegan al infierno.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué trajiste a Yun y a Lilith? - nervioso.

Kaio Shin: Estábamos juntos cuando me llamó -preocupado por su expresión - ¿Qué pasa?

Piccolo: duda si hablar, pero al final - es que pasó algo, Izbet se molestó y se ocultó, me costó mucho encontrarla, no me dejó hablar y de nuevo se escondió, hace días que la buscó, pero nadie la ha visto, no quiere volver a verme, pero necesito que me escuche para aclarar el malentendido, por eso quería pedirte tu ayuda - le dice al dios.

Yun: ¿Qué pasó papá? - el namekuseijin no quiere responder.

Lilith: desde que llegaron lo mira fijamente -¿Te vio... con otra mujer?

Kaio Shin y Yun: ¡¿COMO?! - incrédulos.

Lilith: a la mirada de pregunta de todos - está a torso desnudo, hay lápiz labial en su cuello, mejilla y labios, Izbet no usa maquillaje, además apesta a perfume barato que ella no usa - los hombres la miran asombrados - es cosa de ser observadora nada más. No creo que todo eso sea por haber luchado con alguien.

Piccolo: Algo así pasó - complicado.

Yun: Cómo pudiste papá - molesto.

Piccolo: Al diablo, al menos ustedes déjenme hablar - molesto.

Lilith: Qué explicación puedes dar.

Piccolo: No sé quién es ella, de pronto sentí a alguien sobre mí, cuando abrí los ojos vi a una mujer, ambos estábamos desnudos, ella gemía sobre mi estómago simulando que teníamos sexo, en ese momento al fondo aparece Izbet, tan pálida que parecía un fantasma, me grita que no quiere verme más, y sale corriendo.

RECUERDO

Siente gemidos que le llegan entre la bruma de la inconsciencia, le cuesta abrir los ojos, ve a una mujer sobre él, se da cuenta que ambos están desnudos, cuando logra enfocar bien la vista, ve aparecer a Izbet, quien le grita algo, despliega sus alas y se va.

Piccolo: ¿QUE DEMONIOS? - se levanta dejando caer a un costado a la extraña - ¿QUIEN ERES?

Desconocida: Eso no importa, mejor sigue a tu mujer, creo que no le gusto vernos así.

El namekuseijin toma sus pantalones y la faja, se los pone y vuela para poder alcanzar a su mujer.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Lilith: No pretendes que te creamos algo así.

Piccolo: Es lo que ocurrió.

Lilith: se le acerca y lo queda mirando fijamente - ¿Dices la verdad?

Piccolo: le sostiene la mirada - sí.

Lilith: luego de un momento - iré a conversar con ella, ustedes quédense acá. No quiere verte, solo la harás enojar más si insistes con ella - le dice al guerrero - si va Yun... mejor ni hablar.

Kaio Shin: Él intentó encontrarla por días ¿Cómo lo harás tú?

Lilith: Ambas somos de la misma raza - le guiña un ojo - sé que la encontraré. Espérenme, y por favor arréglate - le dice al namekuseijin.

Este tiempo la medio ángel se escondió cerca de donde está el tipo de pelo blanco, con quien ha conversado su situación.

Desconocido: ¿Y si en vez de esconderte vienes conmigo? Voy a volver a mi tierra, allá soy el gobernante, puedes ser mi invitada.

Izbet: Tal vez sea lo mejor - dice meditando - así no tendré que verlos juntos a cada rato.

Desconocido: Acepta y nos vamos enseguida - dice, su risa es extraña, pero ella preocupada no se da cuenta.

Los encuentra Lilith.

Lilith: Hola - no le gusta la mirada del hombre que está conversando con la medio demonio.

Izbet: ¿Qué haces aquí?... entiendo... -mira al suelo, y al hablar marca cada sílaba - porque no deja las cosas en paz, y sigue su historia de amor con Briseida - termina con tono irónico.

Lilith: hacia el desconocido - ¿Puedes dejarnos solas?

Desconocido: Solo si ella quiere - dice desafiante.

Izbet: Sí, por favor - cuando quedan solas - ¿Qué quieres?

Lilith: Ahora estás más ciega que cuando no podías ver.

Izbet: ¿A qué te refieres?

Lilith: Conozco poco a Piccolo, pero hoy cuando me dijo lo que ocurrió, sentí que decía la verdad, y tú que has pasado tanto juntos no le crees.

Izbet: Esa mujer me dijo todo lo que necesito saber.

Lilith: ¿Le crees más a una extraña que con quien has compartido tu vida y tu muerte? Nunca antes él te ha mentido ¿Verdad? - la mira inquisitiva - ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Izbet: Es que lo que vi...

Lilith: Los ojos pueden ser engañados, antes usabas todos tus sentidos... ¿De verdad crees que te haría algo así?

Izbet: No… pero... - dudosa.

Lilith: Si no le das siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse, de que valieron todos estos años junto a él.

Izbet: ¿Y qué mentira me dirá para justificarse? - dice furiosa al recordar la escena.

Lilith: Despertó en el momento que los viste, no sabe que pasó ni porque estaba allí, no tuvieron sexo, ella estaba sobre su estómago.

Izbet: Siquiera se hubiera esforzado en inventar algo, como piensa que le creeré algo así... - le dice desesperada - solo quiero tranquilidad.

Lilith: Yo si le creo, eres una tonta, si sigues así perderás el amor verdadero - se va.

Izbet cierra los ojos, por primera vez desde lo que ocurrió visualiza con calma los segundos que ha querido olvidar... retumban en sus oídos los gemidos de ella... ¿Y los de él...? nunca lo escuchó... su ki estaba bajo, le costó encontrarlo por eso, en cambio cuando ellos hacen el amor su energía está alta. ¿Por el ángulo y el cabello de la mujer, podría haberle hecho creer que estaban haciendo el amor? ¿Será verdad lo que dice Piccolo que pasó? ¿Y todas las otras cosas que ocurrieron, como podrá explicarlas? Si ella simuló todo ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Desconocido: ¿Estás bien?

Izbet: Sí... gracias por todo, debo ir a buscar a esa tal Briseida para tener una larga conversación con ella y Piccolo, los tres juntos.

Desconocido: Que pena... quería hacer esto por las buenas.

Izbet: ¿Qué quieres decir?

De atrás de ellos sale Briseida, pone en la frente de la otra mujer su mano, la mitad demonio cae inconsciente, él la toma en brazos.

Briseida: ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes ahora, mi Señor?

Desconocido: Volvamos a casa - entran en la cueva, y desaparecen.

Mientras esto pasa Lilith se reúne con los demás.

Lilith: Lo siento, es muy testaruda, pero sé que la hice pensar, creo que muy pronto sabremos de ella.

Kaio Shin: ¿Tampoco ha encontrado a la otra mujer? - le pregunta al guerrero.

Piccolo: No, creo que un par de veces la vimos con Izbet cuando vigilábamos. Ella una vez me dijo que una mujer nos miraba extraño, pero no le di importancia.

Yun: ¿No será que está enamorada de ti y planeó esto para separarlos?

Llegan corriendo dos ogros.

Mez: Piccolo, apúrate, se llevaron a Izbet.

Piccolo: ¿Qué pasó?

Goz: habla a pesar que le falta el aire - ella estaba conversando con un… hombre de pelo blanco, algo le dijo, entonces una mujer de cabello muy largo le puso la mano en la cabeza y se cayó, el tipo la tomó en brazos, caminaron hacia una cueva pero al entrar los tres desaparecieron junto con la caverna.

Yun: Llévennos allá - cuando llegan.

Piccolo: No recuerdo haber visto nunca una caverna aquí.

Lilith: Yo converse con ella cerca de aquí, donde el tipo alto estaba.

Kaio Shin: mira fijamente el lugar - está era la entrada al Olimpo.

Yun: ¿Cómo?

Kaio Shin: Hace tiempo los espíritus de los muertos del Olimpo pasaban para acá, y viceversa, hubo muchos problemas por eso, así que Zeus, el Rey de ese lugar, y Zeno Sama sellaron está pasada - pensativo - ¿Cómo era el hombre y la mujer que estaban con Izbet?

Goz: Era alto, delgado, pelo corto claro, ojos oscuros.

Mez: Ella alta, pelo café muy largo, ojos también cafés.

Yun: ¿La mujer que estuvo contigo?

Piccolo: Sí, ella es así.

Yun: Vamos al Olimpo entonces.

Kaio Shin: hacia Lilith - Por favor, vuelve al Planeta Sagrado.

Lilith: Iré con ustedes, tengo una amiga allá que nos puede dar información.

Kaio Shin: ¿Conoces ese lugar?

Lilith: Sí, recorrí mucho para encontrar a Supay.

Piccolo: a los ogros - ¿No recuerdan algo más?

Gez: Vi un símbolo en una parte de la ropa de él - lo dibuja.

Piccolo: Creo que vi en... - sonrojado - una parte del cuerpo de la mujer algo parecido.

Lilith: Vamos todos entonces - se teletransportan.

Al llegar al Olimpo, van con Psique, la esposa de Eros, el dios del amor.

Psique: Pero que sorpresa ¿Cómo te fue en tu búsqueda?

Lilith: Bien.

Psique: ¿Encontraste a tu novio?

Lilith: Si, pero eso ya termino. Te presento a Kaio Shin... mi... - vacila.

Kaio Shin: Soy su... pareja - todavía no han formalizado nada.

Psique: Un gusto.

Lilith: Ellos son Piccolo y su hijo Yun.

Psique: Un placer conocerlos.

Lilith: Necesitamos un favor, buscamos a alguien que vive acá, pero no sabemos su nombre.

Psique: Que me pueden decir para ayudarlos.

Lilith: Es alto, delgado, pelo blanco corto, ojos y piel oscura.

Psique: Creo saber quién es ¿Por qué lo buscan?

Piccolo: Por ahora no podemos decirlo.

Lilith: Confía en mí, es para ayudar a una amiga.

Psique: lo medita un rato - está bien, pueden decirme algo más de ese hombre que buscan.

Kaio Shin: Anda con una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello casi hasta el piso, café.

Lilith: Se llama Briseida

Psique: Ella es sirviente de Hades.

Kaio Shin: Este símbolo estaba en la ropa del hombre - lo dibuja.

Psique: como pensando para ella - es el del dios del inframundo, Hades, y él es como lo describieron.

Piccolo: Entonces es definitivamente a quien buscamos ¿Cómo lo encontramos?

Psique: Debes cruzar el río Estigia, sólo Caronte puede llevarte en su barca, al llegar a la orilla encontrarás a Cancerbero, el perro guardián de tres cabezas, quien se encarga de que los espíritus de los muertos entren y no puedan salir, también evita que ninguna persona viva ingrese al inframundo. Cuando lo pases llegarás al Tártaro, donde están las almas impuras que no dejan que nadie siga a los Campos Elíseos, donde están los héroes, luego de todo eso recién encontrarás su Palacio.

Piccolo: a su hijo - iré solo.

Psique: Espera, lleva una moneda, es el pago para el barquero sino no te cruzará. Los demás tendrán que esperarte acá.

Yun: Iré con mi padre ¿Tiene otra moneda para mí? - sonríe - se me quedó el monedero en el otro pantalón.

Piccolo: No irás, es muy peligroso.

Psique: Y estás vivo.

Yun: No se preocupen. Como sea haré que me deje pasar - hacía su padre - no te dejare solo en esta situación ¿Y si voy volando?

Psique: Solo Caronte sabe pasar entre la niebla, sino puedes volar por semanas y nunca llegar a la otra orilla.

Algo apartado Kaio Shin conversa con Lilith.

Lilith: ¿Quieres ir también? ¿Verdad?

Kaio Shin: Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que yo todavía la ame...

Lilith: Tranquilo, te entiendo - baja la voz - gracias por contarme toda tu historia con Izbet, ve con ellos, suerte.

Kaio Shin: le da un beso y se acerca al otro grupo - seremos tres.

Psique: Es muy peligroso, si logran que el barquero los lleve, tendrán que enfrentarse a Cancerbero, y los seres que están en el Tántalo, ellos quieren que todos se queden allí y no lleguen a los Campos Elíseos.

Piccolo: No se preocupe por eso, llegaremos al Palacio.

Psique: ¿Te quedas amiga? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste luego de irte - sonríe.

Lilith: Bueno, cuídense - le da un beso de despedida a Kaio Shin.

Psique: Sirviente, llévalos a la entrada del infierno - al grupo - tengan las monedas de oro, espero los dejen pasar.

Yun: Gracias por su ayuda - se van.

Psique: seria - ahora cuéntame que está pasando en realidad.

Mientras en el Palacio de Hades.

Adelphos: Hermana ¿Qué hiciste? - preocupado.

Briseida: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - nerviosa.

Adelphos: Vi en su mente - el niño apunta a Izbet que está dormida - que estabas con un tipo... haciendo...

Briseida: No es lo que piensas, solo fue un truco para que creyera que ese hombre la engañaba. No pasó nada entre nosotros.

RECUERDO

Durante meses Briseida se acerca a Piccolo con una excusa u otra cuando sale solo, le toca la frente para dormirlo un par de horas, le rocía un poco de su perfume, cuando lo despierta, ella se esconde, el namekuseijin no tiene idea que ha pasado y se va como si nada.

El día que Izbet los vio juntos, ella lo hizo dormir y lo desvistió, lo manchó con lápiz labial, espero que la medio demonio estuviera cerca buscándolo, se sacó la ropa, se subió sobre él y simuló que estaban teniendo sexo, entonces despertó a Piccolo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Adelphos: Por favor no le hagas caso a Hades. Por sus alas negras pensé que era otro demonio que se había vuelto contra los planes que le tenía el amo, pero no es así, es una buena persona, no merece el destino que le tiene reservado - la mira tiernamente - se parece a mamá.

Briseida: Si no hago lo que dice, te mandará al Tántalo... no pude proteger a nuestra madre... no dejaré que pase de nuevo. Le prometí cuidarte.

Adelphos: Odio ser débil.

Briseida: Tranquilo - le dice al niño - el amo prometió que luego de esto te dejará ir a los Campos Elíseos.

Adelphos: ¿Y le crees...?

Briseida: ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Adelphos: Despiértala, todavía no he podido sustituir sus recuerdos.

Briseida: El amo quiere que lo hagas antes que se celebre la ceremonia.

Adelphos: No sé si pueda, ella tiene una mente poderosa.

Briseida: Sigue intentándolo, debes lograrlo.

En el río Estigia.

Sirviente: Hasta acá puedo llegar.

Kaio Shin: Gracias - se acercan a un embarcadero.

Yun: ¿Cómo llamamos al barquero? Hay que tocar un timbre o tirar alguna cuerda - mira para todos lados.

Una voz sale de un banco de niebla frente a ellos.

Caronte: Acá estoy - es un ser oscuro, vestido con una túnica negra y una capucha que le cubre la cabeza, solo se ven dos pequeños reflejos, que se supone deben ser sus ojos - veo que hay que trasladar a uno ¿Traes el pago?

Piccolo: Aquí está mi moneda - se la entrega - pero vamos los tres.

Caronte: Transportó solamente a los muertos.

Kaio Shin: Que debemos hacer para que pasemos todos.

Caronte: El que está muerto no tiene problemas, los otros... ¿Qué me ofrecen para que los lleve a la otra orilla?

Kaio Shin: Una moneda de oro.

Caronte: Es poco.

Kaio Shin: Yun le pasa la moneda que le dio Psique - ¿Y tú?

Yun: Tranquilo, tengo una idea.

Kaio Shin: ¿Y dos monedas?

Caronte: Me parece un buen precio, puedes subir ¿Y tú?

Yun: ¿Te parece esto? - le ofrece su anillo de matrimonio.

Caronte: sus ojos brillan de codicia - de acuerdo.

Piccolo: Pero...

Yun: No importa, es por mamá.

Suben, lenta y silenciosamente los lleva por el río, pero a medio camino se detiene.

Kaio Shin: ¿Qué pasa?

Caronte: Denme todo el oro que llevan o los arrojare de la barca, quedarán en el río con las almas que no pudieron pagar hasta el fin de los tiempos - para demostrar que no bromea, toma al dios y lo tira del barco. Por suerte Yun logra subirlo antes que las almas lo sumerjan, mientras Piccolo se enfrenta con el barquero, luego de una pequeña lucha, el namekuseijin lo pone sobre su cabeza, y amenaza con tirarlo al río - sí lo haces no podrán pasar.

Piccolo: Me arriesgaré - toma impulso para que caiga lo más lejos posible de ellos.

Caronte: Espera, si me bajas los llevare, sin trucos, lo prometo.

Piccolo: Además devolverás el anillo de mi hijo.

Caronte: No.

Piccolo: lo tira, pero en el último momento lo toma de la mano, lo deja colgando sobre el agua, mientras los espíritus que están en el río lo toman de los pies para hundirlo - ¿Decías?

Caronte: Sí, lo devolveré y los dejare en la entrada del Tártaro. Pero súbeme - dice asustado.

Piccolo: Para asegurarme que no quieras cambiar el trato me quedaré a tu lado lo que queda del viaje.

Por fin llegan a la otra orilla.

Piccolo: Antes de irte pásame la argolla.

Caronte: Acá tienes - se aleja en su barca - cuando Cancerbero acabe con ustedes recuperaré lo que es mío de entre sus despojos.

Yun: se pone el anillo - ¿Dónde estará?

Como si lo hubiera invocado, se escucha un fuerte ruido de pisadas y unos gruñidos espantosos, aparece un perro enorme con tres cabezas, levantado en sus patas traseras es de la altura de Piccolo.

Yun: ¿Alguien trajo algún hueso del almuerzo para este perrito? - no le quita la vista al animal.

Piccolo: Deja de bromear - se pone en guardia - eres igual que tu madre.

El animal parece estar analizándolos, al terminar se dirige hacia Kaio Shin, pero Yun se pone frente al dios, y es a él a quien golpea, al caer un extraño sonido se siente, que atrae enseguida la atención del animal que corre hacia el joven.

Piccolo: ¡YUN! - va a ayudarlo, pero...

Yun: Déjame, me estás babeando la ropa - las cabezas del perro olfatean el bolsillo de la polera del joven.

Kaio Shin: ¿¡Estás bien!?

Yun: Sí, parece que estuviera buscando algo... ya sé - saca un juguete para perro - quieres esto perrito... perritos... vayan a buscarlo - saca un filete de plástico, lo hace sonar y lo tira, el animal corre tras él.

Kaio Shin: ¿Y eso?

Yun: Es algo que le compre a la perrita de la casa - Cancerbero llega con el juguete, lo deja a los pies del joven que le acaricia las cabezas - ¿Quién es un lindo perrito...? Te lo lanzó por última vez, debemos seguir... - los ladridos lo dejan casi sordo - está bien, déjanos pasar...

Rápidamente siguen a tierra adentro, volando, pero la oscuridad, la neblina y lo bajo del techo de piedra los obliga a continuar caminando, apenas ponen pie en tierra las almas de los impíos los atacan.

Piccolo usa varios Makenkosappo, Kaio Shin reúne energía en sus manos, las une y la lanza, Yun usa su ataque más poderoso, Inferno, concentra su ki en la palma de su mano, y la expulsa en un rayo negro, bastante grueso.

Yun: Ellos no usan su ki para atacar, solo su fuerza.

Piccolo: Pero si seguimos con estos ataques nos agotaremos muy rápido, debemos luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero son tantos que los rodean rápidamente, en ese momento una gran telaraña toma a cada uno y los sube a una cueva en el techo, allí hay un ser que de la cintura para arriba es una joven mujer de pelo negro, pero para abajo tiene un abdomen gigante y patas de araña.

Kaio Shin: ¡ARACNE!

Aracne: Hola cariño, tanto sin verte - se le acerca melosamente.

Kaio Shin: ¿Cómo estás? - trata de sacarse la telaraña y alejarse de la mujer - es que luego que sellaron la entrada...

Aracne: Tranquilo, lo importante es que viniste por mí... - se le vuelve a acercar.

Kaio Shin: En realidad buscamos a una amiga.

Aracne: algo molesta - ¿Especial?

Kaio Shin: Es la mujer de mi amigo - apunta al namekuseijin.

Aracne: Hummm... qué manera de decepcionarla a una... pero lo que importa es que te tengo a mi lado de nuevo.

Kaio Shin: sonríe nervioso - es que ahora yo... - se sonroja.

Yun: Tiene novia.

Aracne: QUE... – dice fingiendo estar molesta - así que me ganaron, bueno, que le haremos - se le acerca sonriente - si lo de ustedes no funciona acuérdate de mí.

Piccolo: ¿Puedes ayudarnos a llegar al Palacio de Hades?

Aracne: Los llevaré, están acostumbrados a verme caminar por el techo.

El namekuseijin y su hijo van acomodados en el abdomen, pero ella lleva al dios abrazado.

Kaio Shin: Mejor voy con mis amigos - dice avergonzado.

Aracne: No hay espacio, acá estás más cómodo.

Luego de varias horas en que pasan sobre el Tántalo y los Campos Elíseos, ven por fin el Palacio.

Aracne: Hasta aquí puedo llegar, tengo prohibido pasar más allá.

Kaio Shin: Gracias por tu ayuda.

Aracne: De nada - dirigiéndose al joven dios - promete que, si vuelves a estar soltero, me darás una oportunidad - le tira un beso y se va.

Vuelan con cuidado para que no los vean, bajan cerca del Palacio, vigilan un rato, en eso pasa cerca Briseida, el medio namekuseijin la toma por la espalda, le tapa la boca y la lleva donde están los otros.

Yun: ¿Si te suelto prometes no gritar?

Briseida: luego de verlos, asiente con la cabeza - ¿Cómo llegaste? - dirigiéndose al namekuseijin.

Piccolo: sin responderle - ¿Dónde está Izbet?

Briseida: Dentro del castillo, ya está casi todo listo para que se case con Hades.

Yun: ¡Casarse!

Briseida: Sí, es mejor que se vayan, no pueden hacer nada por ella.

Piccolo: ¿Por eso le hiciste creer que eras mi amante?

Briseida: Si no lo hacía mandaría a mi hermanito al Tántalo. El amo quería traerla, estaba seguro de conquistarla, se cree irresistible, por eso la separé de ti, pero luego que la pelirroja conversó con ella entró en dudas, por eso tuve que dormirla para que le reemplazarán la memoria, ahora todos ustedes son desconocidos para tu mujer.

Piccolo: ¿En qué parte del castillo está?

Briseida: En la sala principal, tendré que despertarla en un rato más.

Piccolo: Llévanos.

Briseida: Si el amo nos encuentra nos desaparecerá.

Piccolo: S.

Pasan por varios pasillos que hasta el momento están desiertos, llegan a un lugar grande, de techos altos, en un sector hay una urna, dentro está Izbet, con un vestido blanco, se acercan a ella.

Hades: Que maleducados, llegan a una boda sin ser invitados - aparece desde un rincón.

Piccolo: Libérala ahora - dice marcando las sílabas.

Hades: Jajaja... oblígame - aparecen diez de sus servidores más fuertes para ayudarle.

El dios del infierno les ataca confiado en su poderío y creyendo que a la primera los derrotaría, pero Piccolo se defiende con un makankosappo, y logra tirar al ser supremo contra la pared, que contraataca con la ayuda de sus sirvientes, los tres caen malheridos en medio del salón.

Hades: No pueden derrotarme, soy el dios de los muertos - se acerca a ellos, les toca la frente y sonríe triunfante - que grupo tan especial... tú eres su hijo, quien la quiere tanto... - risa - por eso creíste lo que te dijeron de ella, la trataste de mentirosa y la dejaste morir sola - los remordimientos vuelven a atacar al joven, por un rato se sume en sus recuerdos - y tú, el amable Kaio Shin, siempre ayudando a los demás, solo la protegiste porque... - sonríe maliciosamente - un sentimiento tan inocente, tan puro... sin una caricia ni un beso jajaja - hacia Piccolo - su gran amor, eran la pareja perfecta, si no fuera por un simple accidente solo hubieran sido amigos toda su vida - se aleja caminando lentamente de ellos - además ya no quiere verte, le creyó a una extraña más que a ti.

Piccolo: No me interesa que no me crea, aunque nunca más quiera saber de mí, la rescataré de tus garras.

Hades: Jajaja, ni siquiera puedes moverte. Briseida - se acerca - despierta a mi "amorcito", quiero que sea testigo de su desaparición, verán que son menos que nada para ella.

La sirvienta le toma la frente a la mujer alada, quien se levanta confundida.

Hades: Amor, acabaré con estos intrusos y podremos seguir con la ceremonia.

Se vuelve y lanza un rayo contra los caídos, que es detenido por la medio demonio.

Izbet: ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi hijo y a...

Hades: RECUERDAS TODO - se vuelve a Adelphos furioso - me desobedeciste - le lanza un rayo, pero su hermana que está a su lado lo protege con su cuerpo, cierran los ojos, pero nada ocurre, cuando los abren están cubiertos con un campo de fuerza que proyecta Izbet - ¿Proteges a la amante de tu pareja?

Izbet: No sé qué pasa, pero no dejare que les hagas daño, está protegiendo a un niño.

Hades: Qué fastidio, quería que fueras mi esposa, pero en vista de esto...

Izbet: ¿Tú qué...? ¿Quién te crees que eres...? Galán de telenovela barata - despliega sus alas y le tira un rayo.

Uno de sus sirvientes lo protege con un campo, mientras varios más la atacan de distintos ángulos, al principio los detiene, pero pronto le dan directo, haciéndola cae como un ave herida, todavía está débil por haber evitado que le borrarán la memoria, al tocar tierra sus alas desaparecen.

Hades: Ahora en vez de una boda serán varios funerales los que habrán - apunta a la mujer inconsciente - desaparézcanla primero.

Pero antes que puedan hacer algo se escucha un rugido que hace estremecer el lugar, todos miran a los caídos, Piccolo, con la ropa destrozada se levanta, atrás de él está Yun, el último en erguirse es Kaio Shin, todos con una mirada de furia.

Piccolo: YA BASTA – grita con todas sus fuerzas, en sus cuerpos aparecen armaduras doradas, sus heridas desaparecen, sus fuerzas están renovadas, Kaio Shin se hinca, el padre y el hijo se paran a cada lado del joven dios, y lanzan sus ataques combinados, pero ahora tiene un brillo como el sol que destruye a los servidores, y dejan a muy mal traer a Hades. Cuando van a volver a atacar, aparecen Lilith y su amiga.

Psique: Tomen a la mujer y vámonos.

Lilith: Rápido, esto se pondrá muy feo, dejemos que arreglen las cosas en familia - el namekuseijin toma a su mujer para irse.

Briseida: viene corriendo con su hermano de la mano - por favor, llévenselo, protéjanlo - les ruega.

Adelphos: No me iré sin ti.

Briseida: Harás lo que yo diga - los mira implorando - por favor.

Piccolo: Vengan los dos.

Antes de que el grupo se teletransporte, alcanzan a ver a un hombre que llega en un carro dorado, de dos metros y medio, con pelo y barba blanca, el rey de los dioses, a quien Hades mira con terror.

Hades: Que... que... querido suegro...

En casa del dios del amor.

Yun: ¿Qué nos pasó? - pregunta al ver sus vestimentas doradas.

Lilith: Cuando se fueron Psique me pidió que le contará porque iban al inframundo, no quería porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero cuando le dije, me llevó a pedir audiencia con Zeus. Luego de mucho esperar pude decirle todo, como suponen no me creyó así que usó sus poderes para ver qué pasaba con Hades, vimos cuando hablaba con ustedes, y quiso desaparecer a Izbet, así que mando esas armaduras para protegerlos.

Psique: Quienes las usan se vuelve invulnerables a cualquier ataque y tienen energía ilimitada.

Kaio Shin: ¿Por qué Hades le dijo suegro a Zeus?

Psique: Él está casado con Perséfone, su hija.

Yun: ¿Entonces... mamá? ¿Pueden tener varias? - confundido.

Briseida: Los dioses tienen permitido además de su esposa principal, tener una secundaria, para eso quería a la mujer alada, pero ella debía aceptar por su voluntad. La madre de Perséfone es muy apegada con su hija, para permitirle casarse exigió que su futuro marido le permitiera pasar seis meses en Olimpo con ella, y no tomar una esposa secundaria, Hades lo prometió, pero decidió romper su palabra, busco en varios mundos, hasta que la eligió - apunta a Izbet que sigue desmayada.

Psique: Ahora él debe explicarle a Zeus porque fue a su universo, lo que está prohibido, además de que rompió su palabra, y pretendía obligar a su amiga a estar con él.

Piccolo: ¿Qué haría con Izbet cuando estuviera Perséfone en el Palacio?

Briseida: Yo tenía que dormirla ese tiempo.

Piccolo: Gracias por su ayuda Psique, nos vamos.

Lilith: Tenemos que esperar, Zeus quiere conversar con nosotros

Mientras esperan al Rey de los dioses y las mujeres cuidan a Izbet, Piccolo se acerca a Kaio Shin.

Piccolo: en un rincón alejado - quería preguntarte qué quiso decir Hades con eso de "un sentimiento tan inocente, tan puro, ni una caricia ni un beso".

Kaio Shin: toma valor y habla - recuerda cuando conversé con usted que estaba confundido con mis sentimientos, la primera persona de la que le comenté que estuve enamorado, era Izbet... cuando ella estuvo con amnesia yo... le di... un beso - cierra los ojos temiendo la reacción del namekuseijin, como no pasa nada los abre, el otro lo mira serio.

Piccolo: Cuéntamelo todo, con lujo de detalles - no le oculta nada, incluso que le dijeron que se la llevará al Planeta Sagrado, pero por el bien de ella decidió olvidar los sentimientos que le inspiraba, al terminar ambos quedan silenciosos - agradezco que no aprovechaste de llevártela como te sugirieron, sino su memoria nunca hubiera regresado - lo mira inquisitivamente - ¿No hay nada más que deba saber?

Kaio Shin: Nada más, lo juro.

Piccolo: solo te daré un consejo - se acerca y le toma el hombro - es mejor que Lilith también sepa todo esto.

Kaio Shin: Se lo conté todo apenas empezamos nuestra relación - sonrojado - y ahora también lo de Aracne... no dejaré que ningún malentendido nos vuelva a separar.

Piccolo: sonríe de lado - haces bien.

En ese momento la medio demonio despierta.

Izbet: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? - confundida.

Psique: En la casa de Eros, mi esposo, en Olimpo.

Izbet: ¿Por qué visto así? - dice al ver su vestido blanco - y ellos que hacen acá - apunta a Briseida y Piccolo, se levanta y hace ademán de irse furiosa.

Lilith: Espera - la toma firme del brazo - ahora me vas a escuchar, ven - conversan alejadas del grupo, luego llama a Briseida, y más tarde a Kaio Shin para que cuenten su parte de la historia.

Izbet: cada vez mira más avergonzada a Piccolo, hasta que toma ánimo, y llega a su lado con la cabeza baja - no sé como... o si encontrarás en tu corazón el perdón para mí... si no hubiera creído lo que pensé que vi, esto no hubiera pasado. Briseida me contó que solo simuló estar contigo, ella y tú nunca... - lo abraza - de solo recordarlo me duele el corazón.

Piccolo: le levanta la cabeza para que lo mire a los ojos - debes recordar siempre que nunca podría estar con otra mujer, tú eres y serás por siempre el único amor de mi vida. Aunque pasen siglos mis sentimientos siempre serán los mismos hacía ti... para demostrártelo... ya una vez te lo pedí y me dijiste que no... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Izbet: por un rato lo mira sorprendida, hasta que grita alegre - SI, QUIERO - se abrazan.

Piccolo: hacía Kaio Shin - ¿Podrías ser quien oficie el matrimonio?

Kaio Shin: mmmm... todo depende de lo que me responda Lilith.

Lilith: ¿Yo? ¿A qué?

Kaio Shin: se hinca frente a ella y le toma una mano - Lilith ¿Quieres concederme el honor de unir tu vida a la mía?

Al ver la mirada de confusión de ella todos gritan: QUIERE QUE TE CASES CON ÉL.

Lilith: contenta y algo nerviosa contesta - acepto - él se levanta para besarla, ella se agacha un poco.

Izbet: ¿Quién oficiará la ceremonia ahora?

Kaio Shin: Creo que tengo la solución.

Izbet: Lilith ¿Le avisarás a tu padre para que te entregue?

Lilith: No, ni a él ni a mi madre, ellos nunca se preocuparon por mí, en ese sentido ustedes han sido más familia que ellos. Iré sola al altar.

Izbet: ¿Y si le pido a papá que nos entregue a las dos?

Lilith: No creo que sea apropiado, recuerda que fue mi novio.

Kaio Shin: Se lo pediré a mi Honorable Antepasado, o a Kibito ¿Te parece?

En ese momento llega el Rey de los dioses.

Zeus: Quiero darles mis disculpas por el proceder de mi yerno... cuando se casó con mi niña prometió que nunca la haría sufrir, y aunque es... retorcido... es el hombre que ama mi hija.

Yun: ¿Qué pasará con él ahora?

Zeus: Ya no lo perderé de vista, sabe que lo que haga yo lo sabré y no se arriesgará a despertar mi ira de nuevo - mira serio a Adelphos y su hermana - ustedes acérquense, supe que ayudaron a mi yerno en todo esto.

Kaio Shin: Señor, si me permite, ella fue obligada con amenazas hacia el niño.

Zeus: apunta hacia la joven - tú debes volver al Palacio de Hades.

Briseida: ¿Y mi hermano?

Zeus: Se irá a Olimpo conmigo, tiene un gran poder, así que será mejor que quede a mi cuidado para siempre.

Briseida: Acepto mi destino - le sonríe feliz al niño - hermano, te salvarás.

Adelphos: Pero tú...

Briseida: Si estás bien, lo demás no importa.

Zeus: hacia la mujer del cabello largo - serás mi representante en el inframundo, si te pasa algo, Hades deberá responder ante mí, y está vez no seré tan suave...

Briseida: pensaba que iría a recibir la furia de Hades por lo que ocurrió, pero ahora será la vigilante de su ex amo - ... gracias mi Señor - se hinca ante el dios, y le besa la mano.

Zeus: Una vez al mes deberás venir a Olimpo a dar tu informe personalmente, y podrás quedarte en mi palacio donde estará tu hermano, como te dije será mi protegido de ahora en adelante - se acerca a la mujer del mechón blanco - lamento lo ocurrido, sé que quisieras que él fuera castigado más duramente, pero te pido que me entiendas.

Izbet: recuerda cuando fue la primera vez a Namek, aprendió que no debe cuestionar las costumbres de los demás, si ellos tienen dos esposas, ella no lo cuestionará, pero - está bien, si desde ahora se asegura que lo que pasó conmigo no vuelva a suceder, ni que entre en nuestro mundo de nuevo, perdono lo ocurrido, además, por eso ahora me casaré - parece una niña de lo feliz que está.

Zeus: Felicidades, algo escuche cuando llegaba - hacia Lilith - ¿Dijiste que no tienes quien te entregue?

Lilith: Así es, Señor.

Zeus: Si no te molesta, para mí sería un honor llevarte al altar.

Lilith: mira a su prometido, que le sonríe - se lo agradecemos mucho, y claro que aceptamos.

Devuelven las armaduras y van a preparar todo para el doble enlace.

El día de la ceremonia en el infierno se les permite a Yun, Bet y su pequeño poder asistir, además de los padres de Izbet; por los otros novios están, además del Anciano Kaio Shin y Kibito, Eros y su esposa.

Preparado para unir a las parejas, avergonzado y nervioso, con un traje y corbata oscuras, y camisa blanca está Emma Daio.

Cuando empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial, aparecen las novias en el pasillo con quienes las acompañarán al altar, a cada lado del camino están los ogros que en ese momento levantan sus garrotes formando un arco. Lilith trae un vestido rojo, manga corta, cuya falda por delante le llega a la rodilla, y por atrás al tobillo; Izbet lleva un vestido largo, mangas ajustadas, de color negro, la única concesión que ellas hacen a lo tradicional es el velo blanco.

Cuando las dejan en el altar Kaio Shin le entrega a su novia un ramo de rosas rojas, en cambio el namekusejin le da a la medio demonio uno que se le hace conocido, no de vista sino de tacto.

Piccolo: Recuerdas - le susurra al oído - "seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá..."

Izbet: Es el del matrimonio de nuestras amigas del Sex Shop - dice alegre.

Piccolo: Lo guardé desde entonces, nunca perdí la esperanza que me aceptarías.

Enma Daio: Queri... - carraspea para aclarar la voz - queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy para unir a estas parejas... - ya casi al terminar la ceremonia - tomen los anillos - se acerca el hijo de Yun con el almohadón con las argollas, incómodo porque lo obligaron a vestirse con traje y cada mujer que pasa a su lado le pellizca las mejillas y le revuelva el pelo, al rato acaba todo con el consabido ahora pueden besar a sus novias.

Mientras están en la fiesta, el namekuseijin y su esposa ven a sus amigos y familiares reunidos, todos felices.

Piccolo: Quien diría todo lo que hemos pasado juntos... cuando nos presentaron nadie lo habría adivinado.

Izbet: Todo lo que un deseo qué pensaste que era un desastre para ti pudo lograr - lo mira a los ojos - te amo.

Piccolo: Y yo a ti, mi demonio.

FIN


End file.
